1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an LED lamp apparatus,
2. Related Art
Shell-shaped or SMD (surface mount device) LEDs have hitherto been known. When the use of these LEDs, for example, as a lamp for a vehicle is contemplated, leads of LED are solder attached to a printed board. This board is then fitted into a case member to constitute an LED lamp apparatus which is then mounted on the vehicle in its predetermined position. The printed board is wired in an illumination control unit in the vehicle, whereby brightness during blinking of LED and brightness during lighting of LED are controlled by a switch or a control circuit in the vehicle.
In the conventional LED lamp apparatus, since the printed board, on which LED is mounted, is formed of a resin, the dissipation of heat generated from LED is sometimes unsatisfactory. Further, since LED and an element constituting its power supply circuit are solder attached to the printed board formed of resin, in some cases, heat at the time of solder attachment causes fatigue of or damage to the printed board.